


harley keener’s own personal porn category: peter parker

by cromulent



Category: Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot, Riding, Sensory Overload, Smut, avengers are mentioned but like not really..., but like soft core porn, harley loves pushing peter over the edge, might develop into a series if i’m feeling...bored.., peter can’t get enough of harley, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromulent/pseuds/cromulent
Summary: a rambling work about peter and harley’s sex lifeor the one where peter’s dialed up senses drive him crazy during sex and basically make harley a sex god in his eyes





	harley keener’s own personal porn category: peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> peter is 18  
> harley is 20
> 
> ages don’t really matter in this but i might make it a series so i just wanted to make it clear just incase if i do.
> 
> wrote this as soon as i woke up. it really is just a rambling of peter and harley’s sex life like there really is no plot other than that. also my writing style is kinda??weird?? i feel like it’s almost a conversation type of style but i’m not sure! it’s one of my favorite ways to write when i’m trying to make a moment or work feel emotional. also i know that my grammar is probably very bad like my knowledge on correct comma placement? yeah she barley exists

peter doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to harley’s touch. especially when harley knows his body so well and it makes his senses flare up by twenty and his toes curl. and harley knows it, too.

a hand placed behind his neck when he kisses him. it sends waves down his spine, making his shoulders shudder for a second and a sigh escape his mouth as he pushes further into harley, savoring the feeling and the moment. 

a hand on his hip as they make out against the granite kitchen island in the tower. it makes peter arch his back and push his hips closer to harley’s, moving in time with his body but separating before mr. stark returns with the others from a debriefing that peter should totally be at if he was preoccupied with other ‘activities’.

a kiss on his jaw, just below his ear. peter gasps and arches in pleasure, almost rocking his hips up, as warmth engulfs his body fully, causing him to bring his hands up to harley’s curls. 

harley knows it. he knows what his touch does to peter. he knows exactly how to press his buttons to have peter gasping and arching underneath him. or even when peter’s on top of him, settled on his thighs and bouncing as he rides harley on the barrel chair mr. stark had put in his room (unbeknownst to what it was being used for on particular sensual friday night) 

and harley loves it. he loves that peter can never contain himself when harley runs his large hands down his torso to settle on his hips as he eats him out. peters back seems to arch down into the bed even more than before and his arms go to gather the expensive white pillow and pull it down towards his head, where he shoves his face into, the pleasure completely overwhelming him. or how peter can never contain himself when harley twists two fingers in him, kissing each thigh as he does and biting the flesh gently. 

peter knows how much harley loves it. so he never conceals the loud moans and whimpers that he would be embarrassed by if he didn’t know that they have harley on the edge, with stuttered breathing and a deep set feeling of possessiveness in his stomach as he looks down where peter is a mess on the bed.

peter groans as harley slowly pushes into him. harley has one of his hands grasping peters and pressing down into the bed to hold his body up. he pushes in again, slowly, making peter feel every inch with his slow entrance. and damn, peter can’t take it. he’s going crazy.

and god, peter can take a lot. he can take a bus being thrown at him and a building collapsing on him, but this? sex with harley? peter is completely and utterly useless. his senses kick into overdrive in the most wonderful way that leaves him almost incapacitated. he is so consumed by sensory overload that any single touch harley provides has him gasping, throwing his head back, and buckling his hips in pleasure. and it’s the most pornographic thing harley has ever seen. harley, in his 7 years of porn watching, has never seen something so pornographic as peter, moaning and basically coming undone by the simplest of touch. harley would almost think it was fake if he didn’t know that peters senses were dialed up by eleven. but peter says during sex, sex with harley, it feels like his senses are dialed up to twenty and counting. and fuck, peter could be harley’s own personal category of porn. 

peter’s body is slick with sweat and want and he’s going absolutely mad. the constant stream of pleasure almost hurts and harley has barley done anything. though the pleasure is almost painful, peter can’t get enough of it. peter knows he can take it, he just feels like he can’t. the pleasure is so fucking good that it feels like it’s coursing through his veins and it’s almost unbearable. unbearable, not in a way that he needs to stop and use their safe word, but unbearable in a way that peter doesn’t know what to do. his body is going crazy and thrashing up and peter doesn’t know how to contain it because it feels so fucking good, it’s intoxicating. 

peter thinks he’s addicted to sex. but maybe only sex with harley. he doesn’t think anyone else would know how to correctly work his body without some lessons from harley, but even then it’s harley who makes it so magical. harley’s touch is accompanied by harley’s smell and his bedroom eyes and his passion and love. and yeah okay, maybe peter is addicted to sex with harley but it never seemed to be a problem in their relationship. they both love having sex with each other equally and it’s amazing.

fuck yeah, it’s amazing. peter thinks as harley finally finishes pushing into him. peter feels his lungs constricting as he holds in his breath when he feels harley completely bottom out, his balls flush against peter. and peter feels himself start to crumble even more. his eyes roll back into his head as harley thrusts his hips. he feels like he’s having a pleasure induced seizure with the way his body is convulsing and the way he is almost drooling all over himself.

harley fucking loves it. he can’t get over it. the beauty peter parker is when he’s getting absolutely destroyed. harley pushes his hips forward with a particularly hard thrust, making peter lurch forward in search for a hold which happens to be harley’s shoulder and hair. he thrusts again and again and again, keeping his gaze locked on to peters fucked out expression, his eyes half closed, mouth parted, head thrown back, and neck bared. harley lowers his head to lick down the center of peters throat, feeling the vibration of peters moan on his tongue and tasting the sweat and he feels a sense of pride and possessiveness knowing that peter parker is his. he gets to see peter parker looking like this and he will do whatever it takes to keep that view to himself.

harley watches as peter starts to cry, the pleasure overwhelming him. harley keeps pushing forward, determined to reach both of their climaxes. harley brings a hand to peters cheek and wipes his tears away, causing peter to fully open his red rimmed eyes and look at harley with that look. the look that signifies to harley that peter is almost there. the look is most commonly accompanied by a couple of hip buckles up and a pull of harley’s hair and maybe a loud moan of harley’s name and, oh. 

there it is.

peter’s hip buckle uncontrollably for a second and his hand pulls at harley’s hair tightly, but instead of a loud moan of harley’s name, comes a sobbed chant of harley’s name. 

“harley, harley, harley,” peter cries, gasping in between sobs and he comes. he gasps loudly after his chant of his partners name and finally his body relaxes. 

harley comes soon right after. 

the feeling of peters entire body clenching around him sends him off the edge. as soon as peter gave him the look, harley pushed forward harder, pistoling his hips into peter at a ruthless pace, ignoring the bed post slamming against the wall and causing the paint to chip. 

peter is half way asleep underneath him, still crying. his chest is heaving from the little sobs and the pillow under his head is wet with both sweat and tears. 

harley pulls out from peter, his cum quickly rushing out as he does, as peter refuses to use a condom because he just loves the feeling of warmth and fullness he gets when harley comes inside him. harley quickly grabs the closest piece of clothing, which happens to be his shirt, to clean up the mess in between peters thighs, working his way around peters hole. he looks up where peters sobs have slowly came to a stop, but he was still hiccuping. 

“baby,” harley whispers, parting peters thighs even more to make the clean up process go faster. with a kiss to both of peters thighs and the area right above his belly button, harley tosses the shirt to the side and takes peter into his arms.

“you alright?” harley’s southern drawl encased peter. 

peter hummed, “mm hmm. you just overwhelm me,” peter moved so his head was resting on harley’s bare chest, still sticky from sweat.

“was it too much?” harley asks. he brings his arm around to curl over peter.

“it’s always too much but it’s fucking amazing.” harley brings his face down to kiss peter on the lips. “you drive me fucking crazy.”

harley laughs, “same ‘ere baby,” he presses a kiss to the side of peters head before pulling the blanket that was tossed to the side over them.

“you know,” harley starts, “you’re hot when you cry.” 

peter looks up at him, with red eyes, and hums, “gonna start making me cry ‘cause you think it’s hot?” he has a gentle smile on his lips as he teases.

“only during sex.”

“only during sex.”

harley inhales, the thick scent of sex in the air, “well, that and maybe when i propose to you, huh? 

“shut up!” peter laughs and lands a playful hit to harley’s chest. 

“what you don’t think we’ll get married? were so getting fucking married.” 

and well, peter’s starting to think that maybe he’s just addicted to harley kenner.

**Author's Note:**

> other titles i considered:
> 
> harley kenner’s aphrodisiac: peter parker
> 
> the aphrodisiac that is peter parker
> 
> the overwhelming sensation: harley kenner
> 
> what mr. stark doesn’t know


End file.
